


Last Minute

by AttackPlatypus



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: Zelina left shopping for her SO to the last minute, but will it matter?





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileySavage7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/gifts).



The broad grin that had been plastered to Zelina’s face for the last few hours faded as soon as she stepped back through the curtain at the rear of the stage.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” she muttered as she hurried toward the exit. She and several other superstars had been making an appearance at a high school as part of a contest that the students had won. Ordinarily, she really enjoyed this kind of thing, despite her on-screen character she really loved people. But today she was in a hurry. 

 

She’d been planning to duck out to her car and hurry off to the do the shopping that she had, for some insane reason, left until now. But at almost the exact moment she reached the doors she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

 

“Hey, where think you’re going baby girl?” Paige asked. Zelina’s shoulders sagged as she closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She waited two full seconds before turning. 

 

“Hoping...to get out of here early?” she asked hopelessly.

 

“Sorry baby girl, we still gotta do photos,” Paige said, sounding genuinely regretful. 

 

“Pleaseeeeee Paige? I REALLY need to get out of here before the stores close!” Zelina begged.

 

“I’m sorry honey, but this comes down from Steph. She’s sick of talent ducking out early on these things. But I’ll try to move things along quickly for you, it’s the best I can,” Paige said with an apologetic shrug. Zelina felt like stomping her foot in frustration but she knew this wasn’t Paige’s fault. So she took her coat off and trudged after Paige back out to where the kids were waiting.

 

Zelina found herself sitting at a long table between Jimmy Uso and Paige as they signed autographs and took pictures. In a short lull, Paige spoke out of the corner of her mouth asking: “You haven’t bought anything for Aleister yet?”

 

Zelina felt her stomach give a quick twist at the question as she shot a glance down the table before she mumbled: “No.”

 

“Z! It’s the 19th! How could you put it off this long?” Paige asked under her breath as she smiled and signed another autograph.

 

“I know,” Zelina muttered back through her smile as she signed a picture of her own. 

 

“We have to be a plane in five hours, and then we’re on tour until the 23rd!” Paige said quickly before she stood to take a picture with a fan. Zelina didn’t answer as she too was now standing for a photo. Paige was right, it had been so stupid of her to leave it so late. Buying a present for the most important person in your life should be a priority.

 

This sunk Zelina into a kind of mini-depression. She couldn’t even be bothered to make time for buying a gift for her partner, did she even deserve them? Did she deserve the happiness they brought her? Zelina was always a little insecure on this point, no matter how much she tried to set herself straight. She constantly had to tell herself that she was as entitled as anyone to be happy, but somehow it always rang hollow to her.

 

She was still lost in these gloomy reflections when the event finally wrapped up. She’d kept a smile on her face the whole time, and she hoped she’d brightened some days. But as for her own mood, it was glum. This lasted as she grabbed her coat and began trudging toward the exit.

 

“Get a move on girl!” Paige urged her as she came up beside Zelina. Checking her phone, Zelina saw that she had less than an hour before she had to be at the airport.

 

“It’s hopeless Paige, I don’t have time!” she said sadly. Paige looked at her own phone then and her expression told Zelina that Paige reached the same conclusion as she had. Still, her friend tried to put a good face on it.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to sneak away at one of the next stops,” she said with a weak smile. Zelina appreciated the effort but privately doubted it. Given the amount of work that she’d been getting she doubted it very much.

 

“Thanks, Paige, I’ll see you at the airport,” Zelina said as they stepped out into the cold night. Paige gave her arm a squeeze before she moved off toward her own rental car. Zelina stared after her for a few moments before checking her phone once more. To her surprise, she had a text message. Opening it she read:

 

“ _ Around the corner by the generators.” _

 

Seeing who it was from Zelina felt a thrill in her stomach, a thrill that quickly became a familiar swarm of butterflies. Turning quickly to look in the window of a parked car she fussed with her hair for a few moments before straightening and brushing at her coat. It was snowing lightly and after a while, she gave up on trying to get it all off the garment. Shooting a nervous glance around the parking lot Zelina hurried around the corner of the building. 

 

There, hidden among the bulky generators she found Lana waiting for her. As always happened when Zelina saw the blonde a shy smile began to spread across her face. An expression matched by the gorgeous woman in front of her. 

 

“Hey Z,” Lana said quietly.

 

“Lana! When did you get here? How long have you been waiting?” Zelina asked hurriedly, Lana hadn’t been part of the event that night.

 

“Not long, Rusev is already at the airport but I had to see you,” Lana said shyly. Zelina felt her heart melt at this. 

 

“You are too sweet, but-” Zelina started to say but stopped abruptly as Lana drew something out from her pocket and presented it to Zelina. Eyes wide, Zelina extended trembling hands to take the box. It took her several attempts to open it but when she did she gasped. Nestled inside was a beautiful pendant on a gold chain. The charm was in the shape of a small sun and had a ruby set in the center. 

 

“Lana...I…” Zelina tried to say but her words failed. Her initial delight fading as she remembered she had no gift to give Lana. She was still looking down as Lana took her in her arms.

 

“It’s because, without you, there is no sun in my life,” Lana said as she gently raised Zelina’s chin.

 

“Lana...I don’t have anything for you…” Zelina started to say but Lana’s smile made her fall silent.

 

“I don’t need anything but you Z,” Lana whispered. And as they stood there among the school's generators, her skin being tickled by the falling flakes, Zelina had never been happier.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> A drabble at the request of one of my favorite writers on Ao3 the incomparable RileySavage7
> 
> I hope you like it Riley
> 
> If you have a request please hit me up here on Ao3, on Tumblr at AttackPlatypus, or by email at: attackplatypusbooks@gmail.com


End file.
